


It Was At That Point The Geneticists Knew...

by Dralicorn



Series: Impossible Genetics [1]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: Anthro Raptor Squad, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dralicorn/pseuds/Dralicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed genetics experiment, the raptors are turned into humans! How? Through the use of impossible technology like everything in the Jurassic Park universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They fucked up...

"Easy..." Owen swallowed as the Velociraptor Blue stared into his eyes. She was doing what they had hoped would never happen, she was challenging him for his position. 

This was of course the 42nd time she had done it but it was still nerve wracking.

"Easy, Blue." Said Owen as he edged closer to the emergency side door. Once he reached it, Blue ran into the bush. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Good job, knew you could do it."

The detestable sound of Vic Hoskins voice filled the room as he handed Owen a towel. Barry was on vacation with his family after Charlie had nipped him and taken a chunk out of his arm. She was on the list to be put down. To prevent his youngest girl from being executed, Owen had to get a probation officer.

Vic had lept at the chance.

"They really are magnificent creatures." Said Vic as he looked up, no doubt imagining the money he could make on trained Velociraptors. The door creaked open. Vic's 15 year old daughter, Monica, stepped in. She, as usual, looked like shit. Her once golden hair was now platinum and lifeless her eyes, hollow with dark circles around them when they had once been wide and green and not so dead. Owen wondered what happened to the almost annoyingly inquisitive girl who questioned him on whatever she could.

"Do you need anything dad?" Her voice, once strong and clear was that of someone who had seen horrifying things and was'nt sure whether or not anything was real.

"Ah, yes dear. I need you to congratulate Mr Grady on his recent performance with the raptors. I'll be going home now." He walked towards the door. "I expect you to be home with me in ten minutes." Vic strolled out of the door.

Once the door was shut, Monica almost ran over to Owen. "Well done Mr Grady." She whispered. Before she began hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Owen frowned. "You used to call me Owen, why Mr Grady?"he pulled her off of him and held her infront of him.

"I...I...There's...I...There's nothing wrong." She said. Owen looked into her eyes. He knew she was lying. 

"Ok, I'm not gonna pry but, at least tell your dad. He's an asshole but he loves you." He told her. She nodded. "Now, do you wanna see the raptors?" Her eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth edged upwards before her face returned to its sad look. 

"I have to get home..." She trailed off before Owen stopped her.

"I'll take the heat. Ok?" He said and she nodded. He took her up a flight of stairs and onto the walkways above the paddock. She walked along the gridded mesh and the velociraptors below ran through the bushes. She gasped slightly as Blue stood out in the open before letting out a chirping call, summoning the other three raptors to the clearing. 

"Ah, Mr Grady!" Called a man. The raptors scattered and Monica gasped. 

"Hello, my name is-" 

"I don't care!" Shouted Owen. "You just scared the crap outta me, Monica and my raptors."

"I'm sorry sir but I need to ask you to prepare the raptors for immediate transport." 

Owens curiosity was piqued. He looked the man over.

"Why?" He asked.

The man smiled and said "Genetics test." 

Owe. Turned to Monica. "Alright, sorry but I've gotta take you home now." He said as he snapped his fingers at a couple of workers to get the raptors prepped. Both of them ran out of the compound and jumped onto Owens bike. Once they were safety at Vic's, Monica got off.

"Right, see you tomorrow!" Owen cheerfully called out before grabbing her arm. "And remember to at least tell your dad." He said she nodded and ran towards the door. Vic came to the door and waved at Owen who kicked his bike into gear. As Monica went inside, as he prepared to drive home he swore he headed a loud crack but dismissed it as his body's way of telling him to go home. Before he could return to his bungalow his radio crackled to life. 

"Owen we need you to calm Blue down." Owen sighed. His quiet night would have to be postponed till tomorrow.

"Alright I'm coming." He replied as he turned his bike around and drove towards the Raptor paddock.


	2. They had been blinded by Science...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genetic experiment goes awry!
> 
> Will Owen ever get a quiet night in?

As the darkness of night began to fill the sky, Owen pulled up outside the compound. One of his subordinates came out to greet him.

"Sir, Delta fell asleep, Charlie hid, Echo is snarling and Blue seems pissed." Owen immediately dismounted and briskly walked towards the small area used for securing the raptors. When he got there, four of his guys were trying to prod Blue into a transport box.

"Stop, she won't go if you do that." He called to the men. He stepped up to the pens bars and called Blue over. She looked at him before walking over and allowing him to stroke her snout. "Alright guys, do it." Said Owen as they closed the door and locked it. Owen peered into the other boxes.

Charlie had been captured and Delta had fallen asleep as she usually did, so, that left Echo and Echo was, as described by Hoskins, the raptor equivalent to his ex-wife. 

A massive bitch.

"Alright Bitchpants McCrabby, let's dance." Muttered Owen as he surveyed the landscape, trying to find any trace of the missing velociraptor. Suddenly, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and rolled away just as Echo crashed down on his ex-position. He turned and Echo roared in his face before stalking off towards the containment area.

Owen now had all of the Raptor Squad ready to go, so, he called in the Asset Transport Unit with Claire's help.

"Are they ok?" Asked Claire as Owen was about to help put Blue's crate in the truck.

"Yeah, they're fine." Said Owen as the rest of his men finished loading Echo in. All of the raptors were now in the truck and Owen hopped into the passenger side and the driver began driving to the lab.

Once they arrived, a man in a lab coat came out to greet them. As he approached the raptors hissed their displeasure at him being there with Echo being particularly violent a growling at the man.

"Hello my name is Doctor Raymond Connors and I'm going to be performing your raptors experiment today." He sounded like a voice tannoy, boring and monotone, yet, cool and calm.

Owen shook the mans hand before pulling him in and whispering "If my girls get hurt from this, your balls will be mysteriously found in their treats bucket. Ok?" The man gulped and nodded before gesturing to an empty seat with a shaking hand and sitting down on the one next to it.

"Right, bring them in." He said into a radio. A door behind the screen opened and the four crates were brought in and each was placed infront of a large tube. "Watch this." Dr Connors said to Owen as he pressed a button. The doors to the pods inside slid open and the men inside opened the raptors crates after sliding them to the entrance.

Owen watched as three of the four raptors stepped into the pods. Delta was still asleep. Echo noticed and drew her scythe-like claw across the glass producing an incredibly loud and horrible noise that could be heard through the thick glass that seperated Dr Connors and Owen from the pods. Blue and Charlie screeched and Echo had her lips pulled back revealing her incredibly sharp teeth but Delta woke up and lept into the pod landing in a defensive posture and hissing as she did so. Echo stopped the awful noise and everything sighed in relief. 

Then Vic Hoskins burst into the room.

He began shouting at the men and Owen got out of his seat before bursting into the room and making a beeline for Hoskins. Hoskins turned "Owen!" He began but was punched in the face before he could continue. Owen would later write that that was his third best moment in his career in his retirement book.

"You asshole!" Shouted Owen. "There are live motherfucking Velociraptors here! If those workers make a mistake, my girls are gonna rampage around the park!" Owen took a moment to pause. He looked at Vic who was groaning on the floor his hair was wet so Owen presumed he had been showering when he got the news about the raptors, he did have a right to know as he was Charlie's probation officer.

Oh shit, he was Charlie's probation officer!

Owen held out his hand to Vic and Vic grabbed it as Owen pulled him up. "Sorry." Apologised Owen as Vic got to his feet.

"It's 9. And we're both tired. Both of us fucked up." Said Vic. Owen smiled and Vic smiled back. 

"Cheers Vic, I knew you we-"

"It's just that your fuck up will cost you Charlie's life." 

Everything stopped. The smile left Owens face. Owen felt helpless. He sunk to his knees. He looked at his youngest raptor who, along with her sisters, was trying to figure a way out of the now sealed glass pods. 

He looked up at Vic who had an angry look on his face. "After this crap, I'm taking Charlie to the vet." Vic said to one of the workers. Before stomping off to the control room. Owen stepped up to the glass pod containing Charlie. He put his hand on the pod and Charlie looked at him. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry..." Owen was barely holding himself together never mind holding back tears and sobs knowing that his anger had just earned Charlie a death sentence. He felt vibrations on the glass and looked at Charlie.

Her head was on the glass underneath his hand and she was making the same noise Blue made when Echo lost the fight against her. He realized that she was trying to comfort him. He whispered to her.

"I love you Charlie and I'll miss you. Blame me. I didn't want..." He had to stop. He slowly walked towards the control room and the four raptors began calling for him. He stepped through the door and into the control room sinking to the floor. 

"Begin the experiment, I wanna get that raptor put down before midnight. I have a daughter you know." Vic said to Dr Connors.

"Wait a moment." Dr Connors told Vic. "Owen? Do you need some time with them? Or can I begin the procedure?" Owen nodded. "The last one." 

Dr Connors pulled a lever and turned a few dials. The machines thrummed into life and the raptors looked confused. A purple light shine down onto the raptors and they looked even more confused until Charlie seemed to have an epiphany and began scratching at the glass desperately.

Suddenly, a red light began flashing and and alarm sounded. Dr Connors looked at the computer screen and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Oh shit!" He began flicking levers and Owen looked at the screen.

 

"What does this mean?" Asked Vic. Inside the room the four raptors screamed before everything went black for everyone.

*******************************************************************

When Owen stirred, he thought he was back in the navy for a while. He ached all over but still got up only to see a blackened and charred room with two other people lying amidst the chaos. Dr Connors had been knocked out by rubble and Vic was beginning to stir. Owens eyes widened when he saw the blasted room opposite.

"No. No. No no no NO!" He shouted. He couldn't have lost his girls. Vic got up and saw the room.

"Wow, guess that was one helluva malfunction." He said before seeing the blasted room. "Shit, looks like my job got done for me too, jackpot." He said before Owen heard someone groan. He looked towards the other room where a pile of rubble moved.

"Survivors!" He shouted to Vic and ran over. He began to pull rubble away and he spoke to the person as he was doing so.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked them.

"Alpha?" Said the voice. Owen didn't pay attention to it and focused on pulling the rubble off of them. Suddenly the person beneath burst out. It was a woman with blue hair and yellow eyes with a dark grey line going from the corners of both her eyes down to just above her tailbone. It was at this point Owen realised she was completely nude. 

"Um, here you go." He said as he removed his jacket and handed it to her. She was a few inches shorter than him so she looked up and took the jacket.

"What do I do with your thing?" She asked him. He heard Vic explode with laughter and turned to face him. Another set of groans could now be heard but this time the rubble pile burst outwards as a different woman with strawberry blonde hair, a small bust and large muscle mass came out of this pile. She yawned and Owen saw that her canines were slightly enlarged. She also had a scar that ran from her right brow through her eyelid across the top of her nose and down to her left nostril. Owen though this girl had an unmistakeable resemblance to Echo. He decided to test his theory.

"Echo?" 

Vic began laughing. "You idiot!" He said only to be lifted off the ground by his neck by the growling woman and thrown into a wall. She turned to Owen.

"Yeah?" She said. Owen smiled before being tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see the other woman standing behind him.

"Blue?" He asked. 

"Yep!" She said. And the three embraced. 

Suddenly, Owen heard a young girl shout.

"Get off me you fat bastard!" He turned to see Vic wrestling a young girl no more than 12 from a wrecked pole she was clinging to. "I swear, I'm gonna rip your fat stomach out of your fat ass douchebag!" She shouted.

"Oi! Fatass!" Shouted Echo. Vic turned looking pissed. Echo looked confused. "Why would you try to mate with a chick?"

Both Owen and Vic's jaws hit the floor. 

"What? He always smelt like young and heat." She said both of the other girls nodding. He blushed beet red and dropped the young girl. Owen walked up to him and held out his hand. 

"Jacket." He said and Vic handed it over before saying. 

"Charlie needs to be put down." Owen gave him a shocked look.

"She's currently a twelve year old girl. How's she going to kill someone. Whine them to death?" He asked. Vic grumbled before removing his jacket and handing it to Owen.

"I will take her Owen, mark my words." He whispered.

"I thought you wanted to kill her. Not take her away, either way I will kill you if you try it." Said Echo in a threatening voice. Vic cringed before leaving.

Owen turned the other three ex-raptors and saw that Blue had figured out the jacket. He removed Dr Connors lab coat and his own shirt. 

"Where's Delta?" He said as he began walking towards them. Blue opened her mouth but Owen tripped, throwing his hands out to protect himself and heard a loud 'omph!'

He felt something soft in his hand and pushed himself up hearing a sharp moan as he did so. He looked to his hand and saw a sight that would make most men pass out. 

A monstrous pair of boobs were underneath his hand. Owen had only seen bigger from plastic surgery. They were attached to a girl with dark green hair and the yellow eyes and canines of his other raptors. Owen gulped.

"Hi Delta..." He said. She smiled and grabbed him almost suffocating him in her ginormous breasts. When she let go he threw the lab coat at her before giving Vic's jacket to Echo (who looked disgusted at it) and the shirt to Charlie who he got a real look at. She was incredibly short. Especially when compared to Delta who towered above him a 6'3. Charlie was only 4'9 and Blue was about 5'10 Echo was the same size as Owen at 6'0. He lined them up before popping the question.

"So who wants to go back home?" The raptor squad cheered and Owen got his phone out. 

"Claire, I need a favour..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake cause this is being typed up on an I-pod. Feedback (preferably constructive criticism) is much appreciated.
> 
> Next time: Claire meets the Raptors and Takes them shopping for clothes. They also meet Zachary and Gray. Shit WILL go down.


	3. That The Raptors Have No Fashion Sense...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at their new home, Raptor Squad have a night in with Owen. The next day, Claire takes them clothes shopping (because Owen can't lend them everything) and let's not forget Zach and Gray...

As they arrived at Owens house, Owen finally realised the Raptors were dirty, cold and only had a jacket if some kind on. He was lucky that no-one had stopped him to ask why he was shirtless or why four half naked girls, one who was barely a teen, were following him. He didn't want to push that luck by chancing pneumonia.

"Alright, bath time." He said eliciting hisses of fear out of the raptors. "Hey, I don't spray you with a cold hose now. You get to go in the nice warm bath." He told them. They perked up at 'warm' and all ran into the house.

Owen laughed at their eagerness to have a warm cleanse for once. "Wait up!" He shouted. "Eyes on me!" All four stopped and looked at Owen. "Well, at least you still recognise that." he said.

"When do we get to bask Alpha?" asked Blue. Owen shook his head before leading all of the Raptor Squad up the stairs to his bathroom.

"You don't need to bask anymore." he told them.

"But, You said warm..." whined Charlie.

"Yes, the bath is warm but it's not like basking." he replied.

"I wanna sleep!" Delta exclaimed.

"You can later." he said rubbing his temples. before looking expectantly at Echo.

"What?" She said, "I just wanna kill something."

Owen had no reply for that as he herded them up the stairs, into the bathroom. He began running the bath's hot water and telling them not to touch it. He ran back downstairs and began frying up some bacon. The raptors liked pigs and now they were human, they should like bacon, right? He heard a screech come from upstairs and ran back up. Blue was on the floor with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"You drunk the bath water?" he asked incredulously.

"It's water!" said Charlie. "What else were we gonna do with it?"

Owen stared at the raptor, refusing to believe she was actually that stupid.

"Screw it. Screw it. SCREW IT!" he yelled as he ushered Delta, Echo and Charlie out of the bathroom telling them to sit and do nothing. he stepped back into the bathroom where Blue had gotten back up and was looking at the nearly-full bath with a deep distrust. "Blue, eyes on me." he said and she snapped to attention her pupils narrowing slightly. "Stay still..." he said as he walked up to her trying not to look into her amber eyes. She tilted her head to the side like she used to when she was a chick. Owen had a brief flashback of when she did that after he scolded her for chewing the furniture. 

"Right, um, I need your help." Blue smiled revealing the enlarged incisors in her mouth. Her eyes brightened considerably and she stared into Owen's eyes. She nodded vigorously. "I want you to look after your sisters if anyone tries to hurt you or them." She growled at the thought.

"I'd tear them to pieces. I'll rip their arms off if anyone hurt a member of my-our pack." The ferocity and animalistic murderous intent in her eyes made Owen get butterflies remembering the fierce sickle claw and needle sharp teeth. He the remember she was a human being like him. Well, currently.

"I like your enthusiasm but not your methods. Besides, you can't rip someone to pieces right now." He began laughing.

"Won't stop me from trying." She said. Owen looked at her in shock.

"Blue." He said. "You CANNOT hurt anyone. At all, ok? If you do, you...you...you won't ever see me again." He felt bad saying it but it was necessary. "And your sisters as well, you won't see them either." The look of hurt in her eyes that replaced her anger and cockiness was nearly enough to break Owen's heart.

The doorbell rang. Blue got into a defensive posture in front of Owen. pushing him against the wall which gave him an amazing view of her small chest. Unfortunately, he was too busy worrying about the raptors to care. The other three raptors ran into the bathroom and little Charlie even jumped into the now-cool bath. Of course she soon surfaced and got out. taking her place in what he called 'Protection Formation: Feeding' for when one of the raptors would eat and the others would group around the feeding one until they were done and take turns-STOP THINKING ABOUT RAPTOR TACTICS!! he mentally screamed.

Barry's voice came from downstairs. "Owen! You here? I heard a noise? You OK?"

"Shit! I forgot!" Cursed Owen as he stood encircled by three half naked teen girls and a pre-pubescent girl just to top it all off. "Girls, you have to let me out!"

"You stay right there Alpha. I'll rip the threat's guts out and eat him alive." Charlie stated. Owen didn't know whether to laugh at the way Charlie's voice and age made the threat sound like a mouse roaring or to invest some of his budget into an animal psychotherapist.

"Owen is that you?" Barry began coming up the stairs.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit, girls let me out!" He harshly whispered.

"We'll protect you Alpha." Muttered Echo.

"Owen are yo-" Barry was cut off when Blue let out a cry similar to a human imitating what she would have let out when hunting a pig during training and the other three raptors leapt onto Barry and pinned him down.

Owen pushed Blue out of the way and tried to pull Echo off Barry. Echo squirmed in his grip before tearing free of Vic's jacket. Later, Owen would write that going to Vic and handing him his shredded jacket was the seventeenth best moment of his career. Barry looked shocked before Owen finally managing to push Echo away. He got up after extracting the (now asleep) Delta and screaming Charlie off of his best friend. He pulled Barry up leaving Echo and Charlie to catch their breath, Barry accepted Owen's help and then slapped him. 

"Owen Grady, that is not the way to handle any woman. Even if she is trying to kill me. Why are these four even here? Is their something you're not telling me? Why are they wearing very little clothing? Are you a-?!" Barry looked shocked

"NO! I'll explain later, just help find clothes for Echo." 

"What?!"  
**********************************  
"So you expect me to believe these four girls are the Raptors and not some overly obsessed fan girls who got body mods?" 

Owen frowned. "Let's leave that for now, how was your holiday?" Barry smiled.

"Fine Mr I'm-going-to-change-the-subject, it was great. I enjoyed visiting Barbados. It was honestly the most fun I've had since Echo and Delta decided to hide in my locker when they were a few months old."

Owen frowned. "You didn't like it?". Barry smiled. 

"When you're as old as I am, you'll realise that you enjoy your job more than your vacation." Owen began laughing.

"You're only a year older than me!" Barry began laughing before bringing up the obvious question.

"So, why are they crowding you like that?" He said as Owen shifted Blue from his lap onto the rest of the sofa. Delta and Echo were on his right and left respectively with Delta fast asleep and Echo wide awake and alert with Blue crawling into his lap again and Charlie somehow lay on the back of the sofa.

"I'm the Alpha Male." Said Owen as he grabbed another piece of bacon from the plate.  
**********************************  
Claire Dearing was a busy woman. She had no time for Owen's four nieces but she looked on the bright side, Zach and Gray now had someone else to play with and apparently Vic Hoskins' daughter Monica was going to be there so that was good.

"Who the hell are these clowns?!" She heard Zach shout

Sighing and rubbing her temples as she felt a headache come on as well as a sense of dread when she heard a clatter and what could have been a human doing an impressive imitation of a raptor roar.

"Break it up." She said as she turned the corner to find Zach pinned to the ground by the girl she presumed was Echo. The two were lay on the ground and Echo was on top. Zach was blushing from the humiliation of being bested by a girl.

Of course that girl had been blessed with unholy strength amongst humans and to be honest, Claire wondered how she had beaten Zach. Even if she had inhuman muscle mass. "Break it up!" came the voice of Owen Grady, raptor trainer extrordinaire and overall lifesaver.

"No. He was looking at Delta funny." Said Echo. Zach went red underneath her.

"Your knee...is crushing...my stomach..." He wheezed out. She rolled her eyes and moved lower causing Zach to bite back a scream.

"What is it with hu- Men. What is it with men and their things down there?" Blue looked genuinely curious. She still had never seen what exactly was under the clothing there. Speaking of clothing, that was what 'The Alpha' wanted to get.

"Alright ladies, get whatever you want. But first, you need to pair up. Blue, you can come with me. Echo, Ms. Dearing. Gray and Charlie and Zach and Delta. We good? Let's go." After secretly handing each of the raptors a list of what they would need, all four groups set off.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if we all stayed together?" Asked Gray before Charlie pulled him away.

***************************

"How does this look?" Questioned Blue. Owen turned his head. The ghastly yellow colour he saw gave him nightmares.

"Um...no?"

The hideous shirt that got pulled out after required him to question humanity.

"This one?" Asked the innocent(ish) Blue. Owen felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut.

"...No..."

The next shirt Blue pulled out of the god-forsaken shelf made Owen question his life choices. And his sexuality.

"Yes." He said. "We'll buy the other two aswell." Owen would later write that giving Vic Hoskins his 'niece's' hand-me-down's that she had 'accidently' bought in XL size with those vile colours was the thirteenth best moment of his career.

"Let's go pay." He said as Blue picked up her basket of stuff.  
********************

Echo was having trouble deciding between black combat pants or brown combat pants. She eventually picked both. Claire Dearing sighed.

"What?" Asked Echo.

"You're taking too long!" Groaned Claire.

"Problem being?"

"Even the Author is getting bored of writing about your crap!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall Ms. Dearing."

"What is the fourth wall Miss Grady? What is it?"

"Hell if I know!"

Claire Dearing facepalmed.  
*************************

Zach felt uncomfortable. He was forced to wait whilst Delta had her measurements taken.

"Wow, F cup? Puberty is being kind to you young lady!"

Zach was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Especially with all of the underwear around him. He was pretty sure that pink lace one there was delibratly trying to unnerve him.

"Excuse me sir, are you here with someone?" Asked a clerk.

"He turned to find Delta but she had left. Probably to find a fantasy sized bra. 

"Er, I'm...here...to...get...measured?"  
******************

"Wow, look at that Gallimimus! And that Parasaurolophus!" Exclaimed Gray. Charlie looked bored. 

"Let's do something." She said. 

"Like what?" Asked Gray.

Charlie smiled evilly.  
*******************

Johnny was having a great day. The 8 year old had seen all the cool dinosaurs and was now in a toy shop! He gallovanted over to where plushies of the velociraptors were piled up. He picked one up of Char-ey and asked his parents to get it. When he turned back to the pile, the was a raptor eye looking at him. He froze. When it blinked, Johnny was inconsolable. He needed to see a therapist for two years.

Charlie would later write that was the fourth best moment in her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally the next chapter is here. If anyone has any questions or suggestions i'll gladly accept and maybe implement those suggestions.
> 
> Whew, this was way too long. I'm gonna have to shorten these things. Check out my other story 'Indy and Rexy'. It takes place after this but it's cool. Also I might do a 'Best Moments of X's Career' series. Hands up those who want that to happen.


	4. That raptors love their 'babysitter'...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica comes over to babysit for the evening whilst Owen heads over to explain why the raptors 'refuse to come out of their pen'. Vic, being the living and caring father he is decides to check on his daughter and gets a nasty shock when he does so.

Owen gulped nervously. Going to the administrator of the park and the owner of the park he worked at tended to do that to some people. However, Owen had something most other staff members on the island didn't.

He had balls.

No, seriously. Sometimes Owen felt like he really was the only one with balls alongside Barry. Kelly, the Mosasaur trainer, Annie, the T-Rex trainer and Claire were girls, most of his raptor staff were piss-scared of the raptors and Vic was Vic. 

Oh, and Officer Hamada. No-one could ever match the balls on that guy. Owen snapped out of his balls-fantasy and for the second time in a day, questioned his sexuality.

"Mr Grady, glad to see you can actually keep a deadline." Owen sighed.

"Look, Claire-boo, We're WAY past the Mr's and Miss' things, right?" He asked tentativley.

"And what's this? No overcompensating knife attached to your waist. Progress..." 

God, why did you make this woman?

"As I recall, we never got past unfriendly banter, so, how can you say that I'm compensating? Do you wanna see?" Owen began undoing his belt. Claire hastily waved her arms at him.

"No, no, no! Put your pants back on Mr Grady!" She practically yelled at him.

"It's Owen. Oh-wen. My mother gave me that name. It's on my birth certificate." He explained in frustration.

"Yes, I know your name is Owen. I am basically your boss." She deapanned, looking at him like he was wearing a dunce hat and had just suggested they jump into the Raptor pen.

"And, unfortunately, I have no intention of changing 'Owen Grady' to 'Mr Grady Grady' in the near future." He said. Claire narrowed her eyes. 

"We're late." She said and turned to walk off. Owen fist-pumped behind her having won against the red-haired she-devil once again.

Owen followed the She-devil into a small office near the Creation Lab. Simon-Motherfucking-Masrani was in said room. Owen tried to remember where Simon was on his Balls-List but could not remember.

"Owen-" 

"Yes! Finally! Someone said my actual name! Oh, ye furious and vengeful ones, thank you for this one joy in co-orprate machines!" Owen was much happier now. Simon began smiling at the sudden outburst.

"I'm Simon Masrani, I do what I want."

Owen decided that he was happy to have this guy as a boss instead of the Soulless Demon over there. Owen offered his hand to the man and Simon shook it. Owen felt like he could tell Simon what had happened but decided against it. It would cause panic if the wrong news reached the wrong ears.

"So, Owen, tell me. Why do the raptors refuse to come of of their pen? Are they depressed? Is it some disease?"

"I don't know sir. They've been like this for-"

"The raptors had a gentical experiment, they were given more human DNA. However, the experiment started but was not recorded as finished. The scientist in charge fled the island and only two other people who were present were-

"Mr Grady. Please explain how you managed to carry four man-sized dinosaurs through a park, with no-one noticing you and with such speed that the assets didn't wake up on the way?" Owen bristled.

"My girls are not assets. They're animals. They have thoughts and feelings. They have instincts and urges just like us. I would peerfer you refer to them by name, but, if that's too hard, at least say they're animals." 

"Owen, carry on." Said Simon. Owen took a deep breath.

"We could check the security cameras if you don't want to talk Mr Grady?" Damn that She-devil. Feeling like a pig, cornered by his girls, Owen gulped. Claire noticed.

"Bring in the security footage from two days ago." Within minutes a USB came up. Owen gulped again as with ruthless efficiency Claire brought up a recording of him, shirtless, leading four girls, all but one highschool age with one being no more than eleven. All in either a lab coat or a slightly oversized jacket that barely protected their modesty. Claire and Simon looked a little shell-shocked.

"Aren't they your 'neices' Owen?" Asked Claire. Owen nodded, too busy shitting himself to note that Claire had correctly pronounced his name.

"Ok, I lied."

"So, I have to fire you because your a closet pedo?" Wow, this woman was blunt!

"I'm not a pedo, God that's horrible! However, you probably should know the truth behind those four girls..." Claire walked over.

"I'm listening." Owen took a deep breath.

"Those are the Velociraptors. Blue..." He said pointing towards the toned one next to him on the still image.

"Echo-" a very muscular woman who look more like a man with her flattened chest, musular stature and manly build.

"Delta-" an exceptionally attractive girl with an hourglass figure. Considering her breasts were on a scale of watermelons in a bra, those were some wide-ass hips.

"And Charlie." He said pointing to the youngest.

"Get out." Said Claire. Owen stood up.

"I can prove it to you. Vic Hoskins was there. Look at the kids for fuck's sake! Who the fuck gets body mods to look like a raptor!?" He began yelling.

With all the furies of Hell, Claire yelled back.

"Many, many people Owen. I'm firing you for inappropriate advances towards FOUR minors! God knows what you've done with them but I'm sure we can find out in court!"

Owen was suddenly hit with genius. "Body mods? On four minors?" He questioned her. Claire opened her mouth to say more, did an imitation of a fish and then backed down.

"I'm sure that it's illegal for minors to get any form of body art." He said. Simon spoke up.

"You were willing to lie to us and risk your career on this?"

"Sir, I'd do anything for my girls." Owen responded.

Simon nodded.

*********************************

Monica looked at the note Owen had slipped her on his way to the John hammond building.

'My house: 3, Raptor Road. I have a job for you. Could you babysit my four nieces for me? Its only until 9 and I'll handle any flak from your dad. They're called Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. I named the raptor's after them. Be aware that they look different and will act different to other people. You'll get paid $30. Owen'

Monica looked at the rows of house before her pale eyes set on number 3. She knocked on the door. There was the sound of someone running down a hall and opening a door.

"Hi, there my name's Monica..." She trailed off looking at the girl in front of her. She had to be around her own age, her eyes were reptillian and the blue marks that seemed to frame her face gave her some presence. Monica felt her heart skip a beat. This girl was drop-dead gorgeous. 

Monica hadn't known that she wasn't straight until she met this girl. Her father was very strict about the people she met. She wouldn't consider herself to be completely gay, but this girl was challenging everything she had known.

"Can I help you?" Asked the girl in a clearly forced tone. Monica held up the note.

"Owen told me that I would be babysitting you guys?" She said. The girl shrugged.

"Ok." She said.

"My name's Monica."

"I'm Blue." Said the girl. She turned and Monica noticed the distinct lack of lower body clothes other than a pair of tight boxers.

"Calm yourself. You need to calm your raging ovaries. Think of a happy thing..." Blue's ass came back into Monica's mind. "Fuck." She muttered. If her father were here now, he'd have a few things to say about her newly-discovered orientation and language.

"Who're you?" Asked a voice. Monics looked down at another girl with similar eyes to Blue. 

"I'm Monica." The girl nodded before running off. 

"Hey, wait!" Monica called out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Said a low and dangerous voice. Monica's muscles locked up and her pupils shrunk. She began to feel old bruises hurt and random stabs of pain from various parts of her body. She was grabbed by the hair as she heard the door slam. Her cries of pain had no effect on Vic as he lifted her up by her platinum hair.

"Answer me you useless bitch!" He almost screamed as he threw her into the wall. Monica screamed as she hit the wall. Vic advanced and his fist landed squarely in her chest. She felt something break and a sharp pain in her lungs. She coughed and some blood landed on Vic. He went red and punched her in the jaw.

"Disgusting girl!" He yelled as his fist withdrew from her face and came back like a piston into her abdomen. Her wind was cut off and she felt a terrible pain in her abdomen. She was sobbing and apologising but nothing was calming her father down. He grabbed her arm, a manic glint in his eye.

"You look like your mother. Did you know that?"

She could smell alcohol on his breath and from the way he was talking about her mother, Monica felt bile rise in her throat along with blood. Vic tore her top off and shoved his knee between her legs. She gasped from the pain and disgust it brought her as her father began groping her.

The next minute he was on the floor being pinned by the most muscular woman Monica had ever seen.

"Guys! It is the bastard! Kill him!" The woman was joined by the smaller one from before and Blue.

"Don't kill him. Alpha wouldn't like that." Said Blue.

"Fuck you bitches! I'm Victor Hoskins and I demand to be released!" Blue smiled sadistically.

"Let's play..." The three girls lept on him and began tearing at him with the myscular one even biting him showing Monica the scar and fangs she possessed. 

She suddenly felt something on her back she tried to turn but screamed from the pain it brought her. 

"Blue! There is another one!" Monica's vision was suddenly blocked and Monica learnt of man's desire for huge breasts. The monstrous lumps of fat blotted out her vision before their owner shifted.

"I hate the lumps on my breast. They are annoying and make me slow!" Monica tried to tell her that many girls would kill for a chest like that but all that came put were gargles.

"She's injured." Stated the younger one.

"We know Charlie." Said Blue. "We need to get Alpha." 

Monica felt herself slip from conciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I updated the story. Before my other one. Wow I'm impressed. This is for those who wanted moar.


	5. That Alan wasn't ready for this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite grump doctor arrives to express his anger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, It's been way too long since I even looked at this. I'm sorry to anyone who reads the shit I make up. I've had alot of stuff I've been going through since the past year but I'm alot happier now than I have been in a while. My horrendous procrastination season is hopefully over now and I thank you all for being patient and putting up with me.
> 
> You're all amazing

*6 hours before the previous chapters events*

As the helicopter landed an old, grumpy and obviously, world-weary man stepped onto the platform. Barry stepped towards him, extending his hand out. 

"Welcome to Jurassic World Doctor Grant! Allow me to show you to Mr Grady!" He yelled over the din of the chopper's blades as it ascended into they sky again. Dr Grant simply scanned the area of the park before turning back towards Barry.

"Well, time to go and teach people about dinosaurs." He said as headed towards the exit.

*****************************

"So the lot of you decided to just attack him?" Monica heard as she woke up.

Blue nodded with the biggest grin on her face. "Yep"

"And none of you thought maybe that was a bad idea?"

"Nope."

"Well I can't be proud because you attacked a guy but I am proud because it was that cun- Oh hi Monica!" Owen hastily corrected himself. Monica groaned and found herself surrounded by four girls.

"I am ok with this." She muttered as she rose from the couch. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of an amused Simon Masrani and a fuming Claire Dearing.

"Err, hi?" She said as Simon gave in and began chuckling.

"Oh to be young... Thank you Miss Hoskins for entertaining me a bit." He said through laughter.

She turned to see Owen. "You ok kiddo? You've broken a rib and got some nasty bruises there. Your...dad...is in custody at the moment." Owen practically spat the word dad out with disgust. Everyone was now facing her. Monica felt her anxiety begin to tell her to run. Suddenly the memory of what happened began to return and her chest and gut began to inform her of pain. She winced and lay back down.

"I'm ok. Blue and the others rescued me..." she trailed off before steeling herself. She couldn't have imagined it all right? "Owen."

"Yeah?"

"They're the raptors, aren't they?" Everything went quiet.

Owen took a deep breath. "Yes. They are." Monica nodded before sinking back down into the couch whilst Claire and Simon had deep troubled looks on their faces.

"Well, it's not beastiality if they're humans I guess?" Monica said trying to defuse the tension. Everyone looked at her. She shrunk down. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright. No-one here is interested in any of them that way." Claire said looking accusingly at Owen. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Aint my type. I prefer redheads." Owen said. Claire sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm convinced." Simon said. "Those are the velociraptors. We're done here. No-one is to tell anyone the truth. They're your nieces Owen." He said before turning to the door and leaving. Claire quickly ran across to follow him leaving Monica and Owen with the raptors.

Owen scratched his head. "Well, uh, you can stay here if you want and I dunno, clean? Cook? Look after the raptors? Do one of those things when you're all healed up if you want. If you wanna go back though I-"

"Thank you Owen." Monica said. "I'll stay here if that's alright." Owen smiled. 

"Great, err, do you want to sleep on the couch or in my room? If you really want to I'm sure Blue would let you sleep in the nest? She asks me to every night anyway." Owen asked her.

"Yeah, you're welcome to sleep with all of us." Blue said and Monica felt her stomach lurch a bit. 

"I'llstayonthecouchthankyou." She blurted out before going bright red. Owen laughed.

"No problem. Right, I need to go meet someone and pick up Zach and Gray. They're probably going to stay here too...Oh this is unfair! I'm a single man and I have to have seven kids under my roof now. Joy. At least Claire said she'll pay me for you, Zach and Gray, God, I am too kind sometimes..." he muttered as he left. Monica turned only to be greeted by the slit pupils of Blue. She blushed more from the close proximity of Blue's face. 

"Hey, Monica." Blue asked. "Do you know how to set up a fort? Charlie and Echo have been learning and we need an experienced human's help."

Monica swallowed and nodded. May aswell do something.

*****************************

"You're an idiot, you're an even bigger idiot and you're the biggest idiot of them all!" Alan Grant yelled at Claire, Simon and Barry. This was the scene Owen walked into.

"Hi!" Owen simply said.

"And here's the idiot who leads these idiots! Mr Grady, do you have any idea what sort of animals you're in charge of!?" Alan yelled. Owen looked at him.

"Before I start, Claire, the coffe machine's broken. I train them, of course I know how dangerous they are. I'm glad you refer to them as animals but I am not glad to hear another 'Mr Grady'er. Claire, I'm stressed as shit. I can't deal with this today, I'm taking a day or two off for health reasons because if I have to hear much more of this shite, especially without coffe, I'm going to break someone's something, good day to you Dr Grant!" Owen yelled.

"But I-" Alan began.

"I said good day!" Owen said as he stormed out leaving everyone speechless.

"Understandable, have a great day." Claire choked out.

*****************************

Zach couldn't get the girl, Delta, out of his head. He knew he had April back home but honestly she was nothing compared to Owen's niece. The beautiful yet scary eyes, the lovely lips, perfect skin, curvy hips and those huge-

"ZACH!" 

"Melons!" Zach yelled back at his brother as Gray looked at him disapprovingly.

"Stop thinking about girls Zach, you've got April back home. What would she think?" Gray questioned. Zach grunted.

"You don't understand, April's obsessive Gray. She clings onto me like it'd kill her if we broke up. Plus you only like her because she gives you dinosaur toys. That girl Delta... she's beautiful Gray. I bet she won't be desperately seeking any sort of approval like April does, you'll get it when you're older." Zach told his brother.

Gray frowned. "I do get it, I'm 13 Zach, I like girls too but you can only have one girlfriend Zach and you shouldn't break up with April just because you like this Delta. Besides, she's no fun, always tired and borderline narcoleptic. Charlie's better."

Zach looked at his brother confused. "When the fuck did you turn into Mr Love Doctor? And how the fuck do you know narcoleptic? I don't even know what that means!" Zach said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter isn't fully finished, just wanted to let y'all know I'm not dead!


End file.
